Justo en la Mira
by Kar95y
Summary: Cuando eres la salvación del bien y el objetivo del mal… debes decidir.   -¿Opciones? –Solo dos, 1: Huir 2: Enfrentar ¿Cuál decides? –La tres -¿Cuál es? –La mía
1. Prologo

**PREFACIO/ Año 2025:**

-Mamá ya llegue – Grito mi hermosa niña de cabellos rizados

-Hola Nessie ¿como estas?

-Bien mamá, ¡¿qué crees? ¡Saque 10 en el examen de matemáticas de hoy! ¿No es genial? ¡Todos me felicitaron!-en su cara apareció un sonrisa deslumbrante- ¿Y a ti como te fue hoy?

-Bien, tuve un poco de trabajo pero todo estuvo muy bien. ¿Tienes hambre? –pregunté

-Todavía no, gracias.

-De nada, hija

-Oye, crees que podrías contarme la historia del amor prohibido, por favor, será la última vez que te lo pida…

-Rennesme, diario me dices eso cariño- conteste con una sonrisa

-¡Por favor!-pidió

-Bueno, está bien pero quédate quieta y tranquila ¿está bien?

-Si lo prometo- dijo feliz mi hija.

-Bueno todo empezó hace 25 años en un campamento…

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo**-Año 2000-**0o0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0

-EN ESTE MOMENTO SE DECLARA TERMINADO EL CAMPAMENTO AVENTURA, MUCHAS FELICIDADES A LOS CAMPISTAS GRADUADOS, ESPERAMOS QUE LES HAYA SERVIDO COMO APRENDIZAJE EN SU VIDA, Y QUE EN EL FUTURO RECUERDEN ESTE MES CON ALEGRIA Y NOSTALGIA.

Una oleada de aplausos recorrió los oídos de todos los graduados de ese campamento especial para ellos, se había acabado, el mejor verano de toda su vida, y había terminado, era difícil… lagrimas silenciosas salían por los ojos de cada uno de ellos, después de la despedida general enfrentaron la despedida más complicada de su corta vida.

-Los extrañare mucho, ustedes hicieron mi verano, como un día soleado en invierno- dijo la rubia

-Si igual lo extrañare- contesto la castaña

-Siempre seremos amigos...- susurro el niño con ojos verdes.

-Siempre- acordaron todos. Y se despidieron con un abrazo grupal.

En ese campamento de verano habían asistido varios niños pero hubo unos cuantos que se unieron, llegaron a conocerse y a quererse al transcurso de ese mes, por lo cual, les costaba trabajo despedirse de sus mejores amigos... Esos 8 niños, de tan solo 7 años de edad, llegaron a formar una familia.

Después de esa despedida todos se separaron… y con su poca edad no pudieron hacer nada, pasó el tiempo y se olvidaron, o eso parecía, todos habían cambiado, tanto internamente como exteriormente, así que se podría decir que su vida fue un tanto MUY distinta después de esa despedida.

Cada uno de ellos aprendió a subsistir en la vida y que solo se debe confiar en su familia, todos tuvieron una trágica infancia, llena de rencor y arrepentimientos…

Hey, espero que les guste esta historia (: es la re-editacion.

Espero sus review


	2. El comiezo de algo grande

**El inicio de algo grande**

**-Año 2010-**

-Quítate Hale- se quejo Edward

-mira Cullen, tú me das ordenes

-¡no le hables así a mi hermano!- escupió Alice entre los dientes

-¿Otra vez peleando jóvenes?-interrumpió el director del internado.

-no- contesto secamente Rosalie

-mmm, bueno a mi me parece que sí, acompáñenme por favor.

Esta era la sexta vez que llamaban a algunos de los Cullen, los Swan o los Hale a la dirección por alguna pelea entre si, en este año.

A principio del año escolar, intentaron ser amigos, pero no lo lograron. Tal vez tenía mucho que ver el hecho de que todos eran hijos de mafiosos, desde el día que se enteraron las cosas empeoraron.

El internado "Cristal" estaba hecho prácticamente para hijos de personas importantes, por ser el más seguro sus padres concordaron que ese sería el lugar donde estudiarían sus hijos.

-Siempre es lo mismo ¿no pueden dejar sus diferencias por un segundo y dejarme tener una tarde tranquila?- pregunto, ya como discurso, el director

En ese momento, justo cuando iban a protestar, se oyeron disparos, gritos, y cosas rompiéndose.

-¡Dios! Métanse en mi oficina ahí estarán seguros, voy a controlar la situación- dijo con superioridad el director

Ellos hicieron caso y al entrar en la oficina se encontraron con Isabella Swan y Jasper Hale.

-¿qué hacen aquí?- pregunto Jasper calmado

-el director piensa que son simples niños intentando llamar la atención, así que nos mando para acá, para mantenernos "seguros"- contesto Edward serio

-no creo que pueda contra ellos- dijo Bella viendo la cámara de seguridad

-¿Porque? ¿Quiénes son?- esta vez fue Emmett el que hablo

-Los Vulturis- susurro Jasper

-¿los Vulturis? ¿Qué hacen aquí?– pregunto Alice

-seguro no vienen a tomar el té- se burlo Rosalie

-ja-ja-ja ¿desayunaste payaso? - contesto Alice

Bella entro en la computadora del director mientras todos seguían discutiendo.

-Vámonos- ordeno de repente

-¿qué pasa?- pregunto Rosalie

-al parecer nuestros padres fallaron en una misión, y para que le paguen lo que aro perdió…

-seremos sus rehenes- interrumpió Edward

-sí, así que lo mejor es que nos larguemos de aquí, yo no quiero ser producto de intercambio.

-vamos- acordaron todos

Salieron corriendo y al dar una curva se encontraron con más de 10 hombres que venían tras ellos.

Intentaron volver por donde venían y se encontraron con otros 10

Estaban atrapados, lo único que les quedaba era intentar pelear hasta abrirse paso y poder huir.

Todos se pusieron en posiciones y sacaron sus armas, cubriendo la espalda del otro, en forma de circulo, pero sabían que no tenían posibilidad, por mucho que se unieran no podrían contra esto, era demasiado.

Silenciosamente todos pensaban la mejor manera de escapar, ahí fue cuando Bella vio un extintor cerca de Edward, eso les daría suficiente tiempo para empezar a disparar con el elemento sorpresa. Ahora la cuestión era como acercarse al extintor

-Vengan con nosotros Aro quiere hablar con ustedes

-Saben que no aceptaremos la invitación

-En ese caso, tendremos que llevarlos a la fuerza

-Está bien, hagámoslo a la fuerza, pero, como se que no tenemos oportunidad, déjenme despedirme de la persona a quien amo-dijo audazmente Bella

-¿Qué?-preguntaron al unisonó

-Me gusta el hecho de que seas realista Isabella, rápido- sentencio uno de los hombres

-gracias- Bella se acero poco a poco a Edward y le beso, todos estaban tan sorprendidos que no se dieron cuenta cuando bella le dijo entre dientes a Edward su plan, el sonrió y la levanto hasta recargarla en la pared justo al lado de su objetivo.

Ágilmente Bella agarro el extintor y lo roció por todos lados, los jóvenes inmediatamente entendieron el plan y empezaron a disparar y a escapar.

Cuando ya estaban en una lejanía segura, se voltearon a ver la escena, los hombres de aro se habían matado mutuamente gracias a que no podían identificar quien era quien.

-Eso fue brillante Isabella –felicito Alice

-La verdad, si, que ingenioso de tu parte- apoyo Jasper

-Gracias, pero tal vez quede uno que otro vivo, será mejor que nos vallamos de aquí-propuso bella

Llegaron al estacionamiento y ahí se encontraban unos 20 hombres armados, hubo una pequeña pelea pero no muy difícil, al contrario en menos de 10 minutos ya habían acabado exitosamente con todos ellos, exceptuando Bella que salió lastimada.

-¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Rosalie secamente

- Si, seguro, gracias

-Estas sangrando – dijo con indiferencia Edward

-Ven vamos a curarte- dijo Emmett levantándola y llevándola a su jeep

Ahí él estaba preparado y la empezó a curar, tenían que sacar la bala para poder vendar la herida.

-¡Listo!-canto su hermano

-Gracias niño.-Bella agradeció a su hermano mientras se ponía de pie.

El celular Edward empezó a sonar, el contestó inmediatamente.

-Habla Edward- se oyó unos murmullos al otro lado de la línea- de acuerdo esperen- extendió el celular y lo puso en altavoz- Son nuestros padres, quieren hablar con todos-explicó- ya están en altavoz- anuncio a los de la otra línea

_-__Hola chicos, soy Carlisle Cullen y queremos explicarles lo que acaba de pasar_

_-Habla Charlie Swan, lo que paso es que, Aro nos unió para una misión, y como lo imaginamos era una trampa, para que falláramos…_

_-Lo que no sabemos es porque, así que les pedimos, se mantengan unidos, mientras averiguamos que es lo que planean-Se oyó la voz de Jackson_

-¿¡Qué?

_-Soy Esme, y les podemos asegurar que sabemos que esto no les agrada del todo, pero en verdad, creemos que Aro planea algo muy fuerte, no queremos ponerlos en riesgo, y sabemos que unidos tienen más opción que si están solo con sus hermanos_

_-Nosotros nos unimos igual, sabemos que no podemos correr riesgo, así que por favor, desde ahora, no confíen en nadie que no sea entre ustedes__**, ni siquiera en nosotros…**__ -Esa era la voz de René_

-Eso está mal, si no podemos confiar ni siquiera en ustedes... ¿Estamos solos?-pregunto irónicamente Rosalie

_-Ese es el motivo por el que les pedimos que se unan… no están solos, se tienen entre sí… y les diré algo, si no aprender a llevarse bien y a ser como uno solo, morirán en menos de lo que se imaginan…-la voz de Nikki era demasiada fría._

_-En verdad espero que sepan tomar una buena decisión, hasta luego- _Esme corto la llamada, y solo sonaba en tu- tu- tu y las respiraciones de todos.

-Supongo que no nos queda de otra-comenzó Alice

-¡Eso sí que no!-grito Emmett -prefiero morir antes de trabajar con ellos- dijo señalando a los hombres

-Hasta que por fin concordamos en algo Swan – contesto con rabia Edward.

Jasper asintió dándole la razón a Emmett y Edward.

-Tal vez ustedes no quieran salvarse y prefieran morir antes de compartir su vida con los demás… pero esta no es una decisión en la que están solos, cualquier cosa que hagamos, ahora, afecta a todos, a si que las decisiones se tomaran entre todos ¿entendido?- impuso Bella

-Estoy contigo-declaro Alice

-Igual yo- espeto Rosalie

-¿Así que?, ¿estamos juntos?-pregunto con una ceja alzada Alice, ella tenía un buen presentimiento sobre esto.

Todos asintieron con un poco de desagrado

-Yo puedo ocuparme de las armas – dijo Jasper después de un largo silencio

-Yo de los autos – propuso Rosalie

-¡Ha! Bebe mejor déjame eso a mí - dijo con una sonrisa socarrona Emmett

- Se ocuparan los dos – dijeron al unisono Edward y Bella

Se hizo un incomodo silencio, tan incomodo que Emmett y Rosalie dejaron la discusión para después

-Yo me ocupare de los documentos falsos, y de la información – declaro Alice

-Y ustedes serán los de arriba – impuso Jasper señalando a Edward y Bella

-¿Porque? – preguntaron

- Porque, siendo realistas, ustedes son los únicos que no están locos – dijo Alice

-Mira enana… -empezó a amenazar Emmett

-Sabes que es verdad – dijo en un susurro Rosalie

Ser los de arriba, en la mafia, significaba ser los lideres, los que al final tienen que dar un %101, los que no pueden tenerle miedo a algo o a alguien.

-Yo acepto si tú lo haces – comento Edward

Bella lo pensó, por un lado, tener el control la ayudaba a que las cosas salieran bien, pero por el otro, toda la responsabilidad caía en Edward y ella

-¿Entonces?-pregunto Emmett...

Espero les guste intentare poner un capitulo cada semana… dejen sus comentarios please

Nos leemos luego

Kar95yCullen


End file.
